CeCe and mom's secret
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe flip through the book and soon she finds a black and white picture of her mom.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

**CeCe and mom's secret**

**CeCe Jones is never shy and insecure. Still she know very little about how her mom was as a teen.**

One Friday night when she's home alone, the 17 year old CeCe sneak into her mom's bedroom and search through her mom's nightstand drawers.

"Wow! Bet I can find some of the facts I need in this old thing." says CeCe with a very naughty smile when she finds what she thinks is her mom's old college sophomore yearbook.

Still with her naughty smile on her face, CeCe flip through the book and soon she finds a black and white picture of her mom. Under the picture written in a casual messy handwriting it says "Georgia Jones, teenage-slut, lazy butt and horny like a freakin' horse." along with a smiley-face.

"My mom? Slutty and lazy? I can't believe it. Mom's so the total opposite of that." says CeCe, who is very surprised and confused.

CeCe notice more handwritten stuff under another picture of a girl named Tessa Benson. The writing under the picture says "Georgia's BFF, the slutty little Tessa."

"Is this for real...? Did my mom really used to be a lazy slut, just like me?" says CeCe.

"CeCe, you have to ask me first if you want to be in here?" says CeCe's mom, Georgia Jones as she enter the room.

"Uh...hi, mommy!" says CeCe when she sees her mom.

"Explain why the hell you're in my bedroom." says Georgia in a hard commanding tone.

"I was looking for information." says CeCe.

"Information on what exactly?" says Georgia.

"You, as a teen-girl." says CeCe.

"Oh no! You should not know what I was like when I was young!" says Georgia in an angry tone as she walk over to CeCe and grab the book.

"Too late, mom. I already know that you were a lazy slut like me." says CeCe with a teasing smile.

"Damn shit, you weren't supposed to know that about me, CeCe." says Georgia.

"So, mom...how many guys did you have sex with in high school...?" says CeCe, still with a smile.

"I don't remember exactly. I think it was about 25." says Georgia.

"Wow! So cool." says CeCe.

"And that was just sophomore year. If we talk entire high school...I think around 140 guys." says Georgia.

"Awesome!" says CeCe. "I'm gonna beat you, mom. When I graduate I will have had 200 fucks below my belt. I'm at 61 right now."

"CeCe Amanda Jones, you will not have sex with that many boys." says Georgia.

"Yes, I will. Me is just like you used to be. I'm a teenage-slut, lazy butt and I'm nearly always horny like a freakin' horse." says CeCe.

"How did you become such a bad girl, CeCe?" says Georgia.

"I guess I got it from you, mom. You should be proud that I'm just as slutty and lazy as you were." says CeCe.

"Proud...? I see no logical reason for me to be proud over that. I never wanted my daughter to become slutty or lazy." says Georgia.

"Mom, why don't you want me to be like you?" says CeCe.

"I was a lazy slut in high school, but I became more mature later and discovered that being slutty and lazy is bad." says Georgia.

"Aww, but being a slut is so much fun. I love feelin' a stiff dick up my pussy." says CeCe.

"CeCe jones, don't talk like that." says Georgia.

"I love to get fucked." says CeCe.

"You're grounded." says Georgia.

"No, I have a date with my fuck-buddy tonight..." says CeCe.

"I don't care." says Georgia. "Like I said, you're grounded."

"Why do you treat me like I'm some kid...? I'm 17, damn it." says CeCe.

"As long as you're under 18, I will always think of you as a kid no matter what." says Georgia.

"I'm not a lame virgin. I've been fucked 61 times." says CeCe.

"That's it, CeCe! Now, go to your room." says Georgia.

"Mom!" whines CeCe.

"I said, go to your room. Now." says Georgia in a hard tone.

For the first time since she was little, CeCe starts to cry. She screams "I HATE YOU!" and then run to her room.

Once she's in her room, CeCe throw herself onto the bed and cry even harder. She grab a stuffed animal and hug it.

"Ah, dang! Why is mom suddenly such an asshole? She and I usually get alongs o weel." mumbles CeCe in an angry tone.

Later during dinner, Georgia says "CeCe, I have a deal for you and I think you will like it."

"What deal, mom?" says CeCe confused.

"This...if you promise to keep my past a secret, than I let you be a slut like you want to." says Georgia.

"Sounds awesome. It's a deal." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, it's a deal." says Georgia with a smile of her own.

"Thanks, mom." says CeCe. "And like I told you, I will break your record. By the time I graduate, I will have had at least 200 guys fuck my soft pussy."

"Good luck, it will not be easy. Even though I truly enjoyed being fucked by 140 guys, it was also not easy." says Georgia. "You need to really be a true elite-slut to break my record, girl."

"I know I can do it. I may be kinda lazy and such, but when it comes to sex I'm usually ready for action." says CeCe. "I have over-powered sex-drive."

_**Let's skip forward to CeCe's graduation day.**_

CeCe walk into her family's living room.

She is wearing her blue graduation-robes and hat ( being naked under her robes, of course ).

"Aww! Congratulations, sweetie." says Georgia Jones as she gives her daughter a hug.

"Thanks, mommy!" says CeCe with a smile and then whisper "I did it. I broke your record. 204 guys, including the captain of the football-team."

"Really? Congratulations on that as well. I'm surprised you actually did it." whisper Georgia.

"It was so much fun. Big dick in my pussy is the best thing ever." whisper CeCe with a smile.

"I glad you found a way to enjoy your last year of high school and actually managed to somehow beyond my understanding score enough points on final exams to be able to get into a pretty good college." says Georgia.

"Rocky made me study a bit between the fuck-sessions." whisper CeCe.

"Oh. Then I'm truly glad that you have such a good mature responsible friend, CeCe." says Georgia.

"Rocky is my BFF." says CeCe.

"It really makes me pleased to know that you got this." says Georgia in a sweet motherly tone as she hang CeCe's high school diploma on the wall.

"Wow! No one ever thought that little lazy butt me would ever get a real high school diploma." says CeCe.

"Let's take a photo of you in your dress now." says Georgia as she starts to help CeCe out of the blue robe.

"Wait a sec, mom. I don't have..." begins CeCe.

"...any clothes under your robe, obviously." says Georgia.

"Sorry, mom. I didn't have time to get my neon-green dress on, cause I scored my fuck no. 204 just a bit before the graduation ceremony." says CeCe.

"Well, the important thing is that you remembered to wear your robe and hat." says Georgia.

"Yeah. Hat and robe is kinda important for graduation." says CeCe.

"Please put your dress on. I really wanna get a photo to remember this day." says Georgia.

"Okay." says CeCe as she goes to her room to put on her neon-green satin dress.

10 minutes later, CeCe return to the living room, now wearing the dress as well as a cool silver necklace.

"Now you can take a photo." says CeCe.

"Smile." says Georgia as she take a photo of CeCe.

"Can I go change into normal clothes now?" says CeCe.

"Yes, girl." says Georgia.

25 minutes later, CeCe grab her yearbook and under the photo of herself she write "CeCe Jones, teenage-slut, lazy butt and horny like a freakin' horse. Just like her mom."

**The End.**


End file.
